Because of you nejis problem
by LunarKisses
Summary: Sakura is taking a bath and a certain Hyuuga just happens to pass by...See what happens and whats this? a preverted Hanabi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Because of You**_

**Air: Sadly, I don't own this anime or any anime for that matter. I only own this story. If I did own Naruto, then I would right now, get rid of homework forever and make every school a boarding school, so I would have a lot of time making my stories and not have my mom telling me to get off the computer and start doing homework. Anyway, on to the story.**

**POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

Hi there, my name is Sakura Haruno, and lets just say, I never liked being in love. Last time I did, I got rejected and the freak I confessed my love to knocked me out and left me on that bench! Anyway, its been 5 years since that refrigerator left and so far, my life is pretty much a loveless life.

Sure, I've got friends, great ones but sometimes, you just wish you had that special someone. But I wont fall for that sick emotion, yes, that sickening emotion called "Love". If you love someone, they will never leave you on a cold stone bench, if you love someone, you would never reject them so hard that they want to kill themselves. No, I just had to fall for a freaking refrigerator man, called Sasuke Uchiha.

Now you know about my life. Now I pledged years ago I would forget love and forget about even loving someone. They would just leave you and stab you right at the back when your not expecting it. I vowed to myself I would become stronger, and I did. In the following years, I surpassed my teacher, mother-figure, and one of the only people I trust with my life, Tsunade. Without her, I would still be that weak little kunoichi.

Right now, its about 5:00am in the morning, usually the time I get out of my bedroom, take around 10 laps around the park, then get back to my room, and take a bath. After this, I go to the hospital, do a whole days work in the hospital, with complaining patients that sometimes really just made me want to knock them out with a VERY high dose of anesthesia.

Neji was a having a bad day, not only was Lee bugging him about youthfulness, some kid was telling him he looked like a GIRL because of his hair, eyes, and fair complexion, oh and one more thing, did he tell you that Jiraiya dropped off an edition of Icha Icha Paradise on his front step and Hanabi read it? Oh yes, and did you know that his DEAR cousin just had to go show his uncle. And guess what? That poor kids mind is thoroughly perverted with everything perverted that his uncle blamed HIM for it! Why! He didn't do anything and once he found Jiraiya, oh that perverted man was going to get a beating from him. So now our dear white eyed man is going off to train and lash out all his anger on a poor tree that was just going to be a mere speck of a toothpick once he was done with it…Now the problem was a nice secluded place to train in without Hanabi asking him questions if he ever masturbated already, or if he's ever heard of a threesome.

Finally he found a good spot, there were a lot of trees. He saw a good tree that looked like it would last about 3 seconds with him. He concentradted then he released his kunai…it missed. IT MISSED! He looked dumbfounded, he MISSED Hyuuga Neji never, ever misses! Cursing all the way to retrieve his kunai he found it under some bushes.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **_

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **_

_**I will not break the way you did **_

_**You fell so hard **_

_**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far **_

"_Whats that sound" he thought._

He found a big lake with a nice waterfall and a nice mist covering a person bathing. He saw a flash of pink hait. He knew only one person who had pink hair in the whole village, Haruno Sakura.

He had to look away, but he just couldn't he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful body presented to him freely. He was getting hard down there, she splashed some water behind her, the water ran down her back, slithering its way down her graceful back. How he wanted to be those droplets of water…he wanted to lick them away and…whoa! Stop right there! He wasn't a perv! If someone caught him, his reputation would be ruined and Sakura would hate him for life! But he couldn't pass up this chance, how many times in your life do you catch someone bathing in the middle of nowhere?

_**Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

He began to pay attention to the words she was singing, his problem was getting to hard to bear so he hid behind a bush and did his "thing"

_**Because of you **_

_**I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid **_

He wondered who she was singing about…_"Probably the Uchiha." _He grudgingly thought. When he was almost done he heard more splashes, he knew she was finishing up.

_**I lose my way **_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out **_

_**I cannot cry **_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **_

_**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh**_

_**Every day of my life **_

_**My heart can't possibly break **_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with **_

He looked again, he saw a sight that made him almost groan, she was facing HIM! But she wasn't looking at all, she was closing her eyes while singing and soaping her skin. The bubbles on her neck clung on her before doing their decent towards her chest on her firm stomach and finally towards the water. How he badly wanted to be those bubbles! Inside he was screaming **TAKE HER! TAKE HER!**, but he knew he couldn't she didn't belong to him…but she didn't belong to anyone either… he doesn't know her very well, but he'll try to get to know her. Maybe even he might like her, he would never be anything like HIM but he'll be himself. Hopefully that would break down her walls, ever since he left and broke her heart, she trained constantly, she wasn't herself anymore, sure she was still nice, but she wasn't the same as before.

_**Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side **_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid **_

But before he could do any of those things, he had to tear his eyes away from her delicious body and get away. But that's hard for a teenage boy who had raging hormones that he had to suppress every single day ever since he left he began to see the real Sakura, the Sakura who didn't chase after the Uchiha and keep on asking him to go out with her.

_**I watched you die **_

_**I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep **_

_**I was so young **_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me **_

_**You never thought of anyone else **_

_**You just saw your pain **_

_**And now I cry **_

_**In the middle of the night **_

_**For the same damn thing**_

In this one song he could feel her pain. He knew she was over him.

_**Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side **_

_**So I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid **_

He finally had enough courage to tear is eyes away and ran as fast as he could, out of the area and back into his own room where he could do some "stuff" but making sure to lock the door and sound-proofing the room, he didn't want to mess up Hanabi's mind anymore than it already is.

_**Because of you**_

_**Because of you**_

Just as Sakura left Jiraiya emerged from the shadows cackling evilly, he had the perfect plot for his next edition of Icha Icha Paradise…A certain Hyuuga and Haruno were going to be the stars, and besides he wanted to take Tsunade out for a couple of months already, but wont got since of her apprentice being all sad, well he fixed it…just by dropping a copy of Icha Icha Paradise at Sakura's front doorstep on the page where her carefully drawn picture and Hyuuga's face printed right behind the bushes…and another copy in the Hyuuga's room. This time Hanabi wont read it…It's too far complicated and he didn't want to ruin the kids mind than it already is.

Oh how he wanted to be there when Sakura reads the novel! And how she's going to solve the problem of the Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the sequel is called

A Coward and A Pervert Rolled Into One


End file.
